


Baby Blues

by Thestarlitrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmasy baby Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

She looked down at the purple liquid and frowned. This was not part of the plan at all. Everything was going to have to change now, her perfectly planned out life was now being thrown off track and she had no idea how to deal with it.

She had suspected something for a few weeks but hadn't been able to muster up the courage to take the test until today. The purple liquid was mocking her misery. She needed to get rid of it and fast! Scorpius would be back soon and she really didn't want to ruin his Christmas.

They had been dating for about two years now but were not even close to the having kids step in a relationship. Hell they really hadn't even talked about marriage! It had only been mentioned in passing a few times in the last month or so. They were twenty two for Merlin's sake! They were still working on their careers and trying to find their place in the world. How the heck were they supposed to figure all this out with a blondie junior running around?

Groaning she disposed of the evil potion and put her supplies up. She wouldn't be able to work with it staring at her and it would set her behind in her studies. Her dream of teaching at Hogwarts was practically impossible now.

Of course she wanted kids, but not now. She wouldn't lie and say that she hadn't imagined strawberry blonde kids running around the Burrow or Scorpius teaching them how to fly. It just wasn't the right time. They would have to find a house or move into the manor with his parents, something she didn't want to do at all. That place gave her the creeps despite the fact that Luna had changed most of the décor and brightened it up quite a bit. She thanked every God she could think of that Scorpius hadn't inherited some of her eccentricities like his younger brothers. He took after his father in looks and personality.

Moving in with her parent's wasn't an option because her Dad would most likely try and murder Scorpius in his sleep and her Mom would be constantly forcing parenting books on her (she probably would be anyways!)

It was Christmas Eve, tonight they would be at the Burrow where they would open gifts tomorrow morning with her very large family. All of the children would be helping her Grandma Molly make cookies for Santa tonight before they were put to bed. Afterward the adults would wrap gifts and most likely get rather drunk from massive amounts of eggnog as was tradition. After brunch with her family they would be heading over to his parent's home to have dinner and open gifts there. It would be so different with a baby of their own.

Scorpius would be home soon, she needed to get their clothes together and pack the gifts they were bringing. She needed to tell him before they were around their families.

About and hour later her blonde headed beau came bouncing through the door of their flat with a huge smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with mischief. He gave her a strange look before pulling her into his lap "What's wrong love?"

Biting her bottom lip she groaned. She prayed he didn't flip out. "Do you remember Halloween? We had a bit too much to drink and woke up at your parents house the next day in one of the guest rooms without our clothes?" He snickered "That's kind of hard to forget Rosie Posie, I've never seen my Mum so flustered. Why?"

"Um.. well something happened that night that is going to change things a lot and I'm not exactly sure how to tell you." He gave her a curious look "I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out."

"No, I'm pretty sure it might be worse. I mean I can see it being good but not right now and we have such a small flat and we both don't have time for it and..." covering her face with her hands she mumbled "we just don't have time for a baby."

Taking her hands in his "Rose, tell me what you just said. If it's what I think you said I promise it's a wonderful thing." She looked so vulnerable that he just wanted to hold her forever.

"I'm pregnant Scorpius and we're not ready and we're not even married. Not to mention my Dad is going to kill you! I don't think your Dad will be happy about it either."

"My Dad has been expecting us to get married for ages now. He and my mom had a bet from the time we were in first year and I wrote home about how obnoxious you were."

She snorted "I was a bit obnoxious, but if you had of just stayed out of trouble like you were supposed to I wouldn't have said a word to you or Al." He smiled "If you were any different you wouldn't be you love. Now we can easily buy a house, we both make enough not to mention I am the heir to quite a bit of money. I hardly doubt Dad would mind me using it to buy our family a home, of course we could always move into the manor after we get married like the rest of my ancestors have done."

"Who said anything about getting married?" He turned a bit pink and ran his hand through his hair "well... that's kind of what was taking so long. Damn, this isn't how I wanted to ask. You sit there and don't move, I'll be right back" he said as he went into the bedroom.

When he came back into the room he was carrying a box in his hand, he flicked his wand so their decorations were lit. getting on his knees in front of her he took her hands in his and kissed them. "Rose, this isn't how I had planned to ask you but seeing as things have changed a bit I think this works better. Rosie Posie, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"That was a crap proposal Scorpius" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. "But I suppose it wouldn't be us any other way. I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I was fourteen years old and there is no way in hell I'd say no to you."

"So that's a yes to becoming Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked pulling her into his arms and spinning her around. Smiling she asked "What do you think doofus?"

"I think that next year at this time we will be tired as hell and up to our necks in Christmas gifts for our kid." She smiled up at him "God this kid is going to be just as spoiled as you were as a kid."

"Of course it will be! It's going to be a Malfoy! Believe me though I wasn't nearly as spoiled as my Dad apparently was. From what my Mom has told me he was a brat when he was younger. But we need to get ready, your parents will be expecting us soon. I promise things are going to work out. I can't wait to see the look on your dad's face when he finds out I got his baby girl pregnant."

"Gods Scorp, do you want me to raise the baby alone? You may be a decent Auror but my Dad can still kick your ass" she laughed.

"Please, I could take your Dad any day!" she raised her eyebrow at him "Okay, maybe he could get a few hexes in." she raised her eyebrow a bit higher "Okay! So he might be able to if I were distracted."

Patting him on the cheek "Just keep thinking that love, now shoo! We're going to be late and I need to finish packing."

"Just sit down, I'll get our bags and gifts. You don't need to be carrying anything heavy." he walked out of the room and she could hear him zipping their bags up in the bedroom.

Looking around their small apartment she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It would be hard, that was a given and she truly had no idea how they were going to pull it off. But as long as they were together it would be fine.


End file.
